


So far (It's Alright)

by scarletskies



Series: Bright and Beautiful [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU ideas, KyomoJuri, M/M, Sketch Pad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri buys some art materials from the shop Taiga works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So far (It's Alright)

“Since when did you need art supplies anyway?” Taiga carefully places the paint bottles in front of Juri. “That’s a…” Taiga eyes the neon oranges and pinks and greens. “ _Nice_  mix of colors.”  
  
“My mom sent me out to buy paint for her crafts.” Juri reasons sheepishly as he scratches his head and tries at all cost, to avoid Taiga’s eyes.  
  
“And what exactly is she making this time?” Taiga asks for the nth time that month. He waits, slightly amused, at what Juri would say this time. The past few weeks Juri’s already bought a set of brushes, pens and some types of specialty paper for his mother’s use, or that’s what he says anyway.  
  
“Organizer boxes.” Juri finally answers. “For her craft supplies.” He peeks at Taiga before picking up a bottle. He cringes slightly at how bright the yellow is.  
  
Taiga gently takes the bottle out of Juri’s hand, much to the other’s surprise. “You could try a different color.” He says as he turns and reaches for some more bottles from the shelf. “I think this would look good,” He picks the dark blue one. “If her room is in a similar shade like the rest of your house.” He smiles at Juri. “What do you think?”  
  
Juri takes the bottle. “I guess. Thanks.” He smiles at Taiga.  
  
“No problem.” Taiga motions for the neon paints. “Still taking them?” Juri shakes his head and Taiga proceeds to keep the bottles. When he’s done, he takes Juri’s purchases to the counter so he can ring them up. He glances at Juri and tries to hide his smile; It’s a little cute the way Juri fidgets and looks like he wants to say something so badly.  
  
“Will that be all?” Taiga asks after the final bottle. Juri nods and gives Taiga the money for the item.  
  
“Actually…” Juri looks at Taiga as he takes his purchase. “Maybe…” Taiga tilts his head cutely, and Juri almost curses at how adorable Taiga looked.  
  
“Yes? Did you forget something?” Taiga asks.  
  
“Are you free after your shift?” Juri pushes through his nervousness and finally asks. “I mean, there’s this new café and I think you’d like it there and…” Juri rambles on to Taiga’s amusement.  
  
“You finally asked.” Taiga laughs and Juri looks up at him, slightly confused. “I knew something was up when you suddenly started buying materials here, and only during my shift.”  
  
“What? Of course not! Mom did ask me to buy her stuff!” Juri says defensively, his cheeks a little pink. Taiga just looks at him squarely. “Okay, fine. Just the first week.” His cheeks turn a darker shade of pink at being caught. “And it just happened that you were on duty that day…” he mumbles, and tries to shy away from Taiga’s gaze.  
  
“Yeah right.” Taiga glances at the door when he heard the bell chime. “I’ll see you later, then.” He smiles, extremely satisfied, at Juri’s reaction when he winked at him before he turns to attend the other customers in the store.


End file.
